


Positively...Negative?

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! - Freeform, female nitori and male rin, holla at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka and his girlfriend, Aiichiro Nitori, are roommates and swim teammates. Add in a secretive Ai after their last sexual encounter, Rin's overactive mind, a hell of a sex-ed class and we've got trouble. Of course, we can never forget that lovable swim captain, Seijuro Mikoshiba.</p><p>(Drabble about Rin & a fem!Nitori. Rin thinks that Ai is pregnant. Schemes and awkwardness ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively...Negative?

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading Free! fics with Rintori because that is my OTP and then some. I noticed that there are only very few fics with a female Nitori (which is understandable since Samezuka Academy is an all-male school) but I decided to add some lady bits to our favorite Samezuka shota swimmer and birthed this. 
> 
> *NOTE* Ai got into the all-male school due to her masculine name and the Academy's laziness on applications to the school. (I mean, they would assume that all the applicants are male, right?) When they saw Nitori's kick-ass swim times, they just accepted her, not knowing that her old swim coach accidentally sent Samezuka her application instead of the intended school. JUST KNOW THAT THE SAMEZUKA ADMISSIONS OFFICE IS DUMB AF.
> 
> In this drabble, Rin and Ai already have an established relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies! 
> 
> <3,
> 
> Kayla

                Rin knew Aiichiro Nitori like the back of his hand. How could he not? She was always around him, always chirping words of encouragement (usually at all the wrong moments) and shared a room with him. She was also his girlfriend...but that's another story for another day. He knew how the hell she got into an all-male swimming academy, and how the hell she can constantly ignore obvious advances from the other guys. Rin would get constant headaches during the first month of school, since guys were hitting on Ai every single chance they got...and she would be completely oblivious. She nearly beat the swim captain, Seijuro Mikoshiba, in not being able to read the situation. Some of the boys at Samezuka are so desperate for a female touch that they'll cry over it. Rin rolled his burgundy eyes. Guess he was the lucky one. Nitori got into the swim academy thanks to a huge mistake her independent swim coach made. He sent out all of his students' times and GPAs, and Samezuka, frothing at the mouth for star swimmers, saw Nitori's transcript and immediately accepted her...she did have a boy's name after all.

            When finding out the truth, Samezuka begrudgingly took Nitori in, but made the application process so tedious that no girl was ever going to get into Samezuka ever again...and Rin didn't see that as a bad thing. It was a distraction. Well...not only was Nitori a minor distraction...but she was _his_ minor distraction. Rin was currently on his bunk, lying his head on his pillow, the one next to him smelling of Nitori's girly shampoo that Rin used to rant about when they first became roommates. Nitori would always leave the bathroom smelling all...feminine and perfumed, which got on Rin's nerves. He would get headaches, and on top of that, he wasn't too pleased with Nitori after the...toilet incident, which occurred the second week they were roommates.

            To put it in simple terms, Rin found an unexpected...red surprise in the toilet one morning. Nitori was running late to her class, and quickly took a shower. Since she didn't want to flush the toilet after pissing in it due to the water temperature fluctuating, she left, forgetting about that toilet. When Rin was ready to go down to breakfast, he got up to take the ceremonial morning piss. When he opened the lid he screamed like a little girl and proceeded to call Nitori, flipping shit over "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLEEDING" and "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." Rin yells pretty loud, so, needless to say, the swim captain heard all of it and died laughing. That's how Gou found out. Rin wasn't able to look his little sister in the eye for at least two weeks.

            Rin rolled over closer to Nitori's pillow and put his nose in it, appreciating the girly scent that it had. He enjoyed having Nitori as his roommate, and girlfriend. She was out at the moment, saying she had to run an errand with Seijuro. Apparently, that "errand" was keeping suspicions off of Gou and Seijuro's relationship, much to Rin's obvious ignorance. Gou was one of Nitori's closest friends, and that drove Rin up the wall sometimes. Then again, Gou did theoretically help him get into a relationship with Nitori, so he couldn't be too stingy over it...even though he was. However, that was another story for another day, once again.

            He exhaled slowly and looked up at the bunk above him. He smirked at knowing that Nitori hasn't slept in that bunk for 2 months...ever since they started getting sexually active. They kind of just eased into it...after at least 40 false starts due to Nitori's constant asking of "is the condom still on?" and "did you put the condom on right?" and the worst of them all, "if I get pregnant, I think the baby will look like you because all my traits are recessive, Matsuoka-Senpai! Oh, he'll be very cute, don't you think? Do you think he'll have your teeth, Senpai?" Rin knew that Nitori was just mindlessly rambling, trying to plant in Rin's head that she could get pregnant at that time. Just thinking about having a baby at 17 sent shivers down Rin's spine, as it would anyone's. Sure, he knew it was a huge possibility, but him and Nitori were very responsible...and Nitori was very loud, which caused Seijuro, who lives right across the hall, to bang on the door several times whining about how he had an exam in the morning and that he didn't "have time to listen to his two teammates making love." At least he put it in an embarrassed term. Rin bit his lip softly remembering when Seijuro just gave up banging on the door and would constantly call Rin's phone...which paused the whole sex situation for a moment, but then Rin would put his phone on silent, and even turn it off...which resulted in Rin's inbox overflowing and Seijuro's exhausted face in the morning.

            However, Rin and Nitori hadn't been active in a couple of weeks, due to exams coming up and Nitori's consistent need to pile more and more things on her and Rin's shared desk. Rin raised his head when he heard the dorm room door open.

            "Hello Matsuoka-Senpai." Nitori greeted, blushing and clutching her midsection with his swim jacket on.

            Nitori begged to wear Rin's swim jacket today since hers was in the wash. He begrudgingly gave it to her, but teased that she'd have to clean up her desk. It was a good exchange...even though he knew the desk would only be spotless for, at most, a half hour. Rin smirked softly and sat up, stretching.

            "Hey Ai." He sighed, raising an eyebrow at her clutching her midsection tight.

            "I just have some cramps!" She nervously exclaimed, seeing Rin's eyes glued to her stomach area. Rin shrugged. Probably that time of the month.

            "Hm." Rin hummed, not interested.

            "Can you hand me my pillow?" She awkwardly asked, shifting weight from foot to foot.

            "Why?" Rin questioned after picking up his calculus book. He had a huge exam the next morning and he hadn't even cracked the book open since last Monday.

            "Um...I want to sleep on my bunk tonight, Matsuoka-Senpai...since you have a test in the morning." Nitori chirped happily, trying to hide her sweating face. Rin raised a maroon eyebrow. What the fuck was going on with Ai?!

            "You can still sleep in my bunk," Rin murmured, slowly handing Ai her pillow. What in the actual hell? Rin and Ai had huge midterm exams just 2 weeks ago, and they slept next to each other the whole week! Why was Nitori doing this all of a sudden? "I don't mind." Rin added, crossing his muscular arms, his black tank top bagging around his midsection due to the sitting position he was in.

            "Thank you f-for the offer, Matsuoka-Senpai!" Ai tried to cheer, shaking her head softly. "But I don't want to bother you...since that Chemistry test is so huge to your grade-"

            "It's a calculus test, Ai...I've been talking about it for a week." Rin corrected, secretly offended. Nitori never ever got her facts wrong on Rin. Ever! He scratched his head.

            "Oh! Silly me!" She exclaimed, holding her midsection with one hand as she climbed up to her bunk which would be undoubtedly stiff and uncomfortable after not having a body in it for 2 months.

            To say Rin was bewildered was an understatement. Ai was using expressions she had never used, and her big pale blue eyes just showed paranoia and nervousness. Did Seijuro do something? Rin clenched his fists and locked his jaw, but tried to calm himself down. Seijuro didn't have time to mess around with Nitori...and even though the captain was dense sometimes, Rin knew that even the captain was aware of what would happen to him if he even thought about Nitori in the way Rin thinks about her. Rin crossed his legs underneath him and began working on his practice problems, not putting his headphones in, listening to Ai above him like a hawk.

            He heard her shifting around and whispering to herself, him straining his ears to try and get a sliver of what she was saying. Her tone was warm and cooing, and Rin nearly fell out of his bunk. What the hell?! He stood up and peered into his girlfriend's bunk, her back to him, her comforter covering up her whole entire body. He slowly sat back down, putting his head in his hands. There was no way in hell Rin was going to be able to study with Ai acting so...weird.

            The next morning, Ai bolted for the bathroom first thing, even though Rin got up first. She was awoken by Rin's shifting below her, and she flew out of bed holding her stomach once again, it covered up by one of Rin's shirts. She closed the bathroom door quickly and spent nearly 20 minutes inside. Rin growled. _Okay, Nitori. That's enough_. Rin was about to bang on the door when Ai popped out, smiling awkwardly, walking past him to change.

            "Good morning, Matsuoka-Senpai!" She chimed, her voice a bit high.

            She quickly threw on some clothes and ran out of the door, not even saying goodbye. Rin stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth, aggravated. Not only did he not get any sleep last night, but his girlfriend was acting like she was from another planet! Was there something he was missing? _Obviously_. He suppressed the urge to rummage through Ai's bunk and her stuff but refrained. No. He wasn't going to resort to that.

            Yet.

            Rin left the dorm and quickly found Ai at breakfast, hardly eating. He raised an eyebrow once more, seeing her avoid conversation with the rest of the swim team. Nitori never did that! She was always socializing or giggling — at least being teased by Seijuro and laughing about it! No matter how hard Seijuro teased this morning, he could not get an answer out of Nitori. Rin sat across from his girlfriend, his red eyes piercing her harshly.

            "Ai. What is wrong?" He whispered, actually concerned...but to hell if he was going to show it in front of his teammates.

            "Nothing!" She awkwardly smiled,  standing up quickly — not clutching her stomach as hard as yesterday...but wearing a big hoodie with her hands crammed in the pockets. He saw her roll up bread and other parcels of food from her tray in neat little napkins, sneakily pushing them into her bag. Rin was watching his girlfriend like a hawk — nothing she did went unnoticed. He was about to grab her arm and follow her out of the dining hall when Seijuro held Rin down.

            "Matsuoka, you do know that we have to make up that sex-ed course today, right?"

            "What?" Rin asked, shaking his head, trying to focus on Seijuro's words and not Ai's quick absence from the table. Rin nearly punched Seijuro. There was no way he'd catch up with Nitori now!

            "The sex-ed class? The mandatory class? The whole swim team missed it due to competing in regionals, so we all have to make it up today," Seijuro explained, as if he was saying the sky was blue.

            "A sex-ed class?" Rin repeated, still out of his mind.

            "Nitori knows, I told her yesterday..." Seijuro commented, wondering why his teammate was acting so out of sync.

            "Yeah, yeah...where is the class and when?" Rin sighed, crossing his arms.

            "Right after breakfast. I think Nitori already left to go to the class. We're all heading there now." Seijuro sighed, standing up and throwing away his trash. Rin followed numbly, looking at the floors like an awkward child without his mother.

            _What the fuck, Nitori?_

The swim team all begrudgingly walked into the classroom on the other side of the campus, each taking their assigned seats. Rin smirked. He would be exactly one seat away from Ai, since his last name was Matsuoka, only the captain being the block between him and his girlfriend. The sex-ed teacher quickly walked in and started setting up his powerpoint,  not paying the class any mind. It was obvious the teacher really didn't want to teach a classroom full of teenage boys — and one teenage girl — about proper sex education for 3 hours. He cracked his knuckles and stared at the boys.

            Rin was about to turn around and whisper to Ai when the teacher began speaking, Seijuro glaring at Rin to turn around and pay attention. Rin grumbled a curse and sat facing the front once again.

            "Hello class, today I'm going to be talking about the male and female reproductive systems-"

            Rin tuned out at least the first half of the lecture which entailed how to take care of the male reproductive system and female reproductive system. His ears tuned back in when the teacher began talking about symptoms of pregnancy.

            "Many women experience fatigue and have extreme behavior shifts-" The teacher began, Rin sitting up straight. He bit his lip softly, trying to avoid his teeth piercing his skin.

            The most horrifying thought went through Rin's mind. Ai had an extreme behavior shift...and they were last sexually active a month or so ago. He swallowed dryly. He tried to think back to the night they had sex with each other, his mouth going dry. Did he use a condom? Of course he did! Oh god... _oh god_. He turned to look at Ai secretly, seeing her doodling on a piece of notebook paper. Rin almost fainted. Ai always paid attention in class! There's _another_ extreme behavior shift! Rin faced forward once again, color draining from his face.

            "The female usually becomes a bit moody. They'll want to wear comfort clothing, perhaps to take away the bump's shape for the first few months. Although the woman won't start showing a true bump until about 4 months, many women try to integrate themselves into baggier clothing, since the first and second trimesters are pretty difficult," the teacher looked at the students, seeing most of them dozing off as Rin was sitting up straight, front and center, hanging off of every single word.

            "The biggest sign of pregnancy is morning sickness. Usually when the woman first wakes up, she has the urge to vomit, or urinate. With the baby developing in the uterus, the baby will push into the woman's bladder, making it difficult to hold her urine." The teacher explained, pointing to a developing baby in a woman's body in a textbook illustration.

            Oh shit. Oh shit, no. _No way_. Ai ran out of bed this morning and ran for the bathroom! Rin wringed out his large hands. _What did he fucking do_?!

            "The woman also exhibits weirder eating habits, such as cravings. Some women, due to morning sickness, don't want to eat as much, so they'll skimp out on eating. However, that usually changes when the morning sickness stops."

            Rin's heart pounded against his rib cage. He looked around, sweat appearing on his brow. Ai wrapped up her breakfast this morning and hardly touched it. Ai was wearing baggy sweatshirts and Rin's swim jacket. Everything was adding up so quickly!

            "In 9 months, the woman will give birth to the child — but during those 9 months leading up to the date of birth, the woman must go in for standard check-ups by her OBGYN." The teacher explained, pulling up another slide with birth control methods. "The best way to prevent pregnancy is through abstinence, however, I'm not here to preach that to you, so I'll give it to you straight," The teacher rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

            Rin watched as the teacher pulled out  a standard condom and went through the whole process of how to properly open the condom package and how to properly roll it on. Rin winced. He was so into it the last time Ai and him had sex that he ripped open the condom package with his teeth. Rin buried his face into his arms. _Damn him and his damn shark teeth_.

            When the class finally let out, Rin shakily stood from his desk, his knees wobbling. Ai looked at Rin and helped steady him, smiling up at him nervously.

            "Are you okay?" She whispered, blushing.

            "Mm." Rin managed to murmur.

            "I've got to go...I um...left something back at the dorm." Ai quickly spoke, jogging for the door.

            Rin grabbed her arm softly and pulled her back. They were the only ones left in the classroom at the moment.

            "I'll come with-"

            "No, I'll be okay!" Ai panicked, taking Rin's clammy hand off of her and bolting out of the classroom.

            Rin walked out of the classroom and slid down a wall. There was now no doubt in his mind. Nitori was pregnant. _His_ Nitori was pregnant. _His_ Nitori was pregnant with _his_ baby.

            That night, Ai was up in her bunk, whispering to herself again as Rin pulled on a clean tank top to sleep in. He glanced over at his girlfriend and brought his shaking cold hands to his face. He had to confront Nitori. He was going to assure her that he would stick by her and take care of her along with their eventual son or daughter that would pop out in 9 months. While Rin wasn't too crazy about his Olympic dreams as he once was, he felt his heart crushing. There was no way in hell Rin could live up to that dream now. He swallowed dryly once again, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He'd have to stay with Ai...which wasn't a bad thing, of course. However, once they enrolled their son into school, he'd be locked into staying in the town they settled down in until the kid graduated high school. Rin shivered. He'd only be 17 years older than his first son...and Ai would only be 16 years older. Rin's shoulders began to shake. When his kid would be 17, he would be 34, and Ai would be 33. That's the age where his first kid should be 5 or 6! He slowly walked up to Ai's bunk and tapped her shoulder. He had to confirm it.

            "Ai..." Rin whispered, pulling back the comforter.

            Ai shot up and quickly hid something under the covers, staring at Rin with wild blue eyes. Rin took a deep breath. The poor girl was more scared than he was.

            "Y-yes, Matsuoka-Senpai?" Nitori shakily asked, biting her lip hard.

            Rin  remembered biting her lip that night they had sex. They were so wrapped up in each other, and it was warm and amazing. He cleared his mind. Thinking about sex and being horny was what got them into this mess in the first place!

            "Ai, I know what you're hiding from me." Rin breathed, looking Ai right in her eyes.

            She reeled back, her blue eyes watering.

            "Y-you do?" She asked sheepishly, playing with her long fingers.

            "Yes. And...I know that it's mine, Ai." Rin cleared his throat, trying to relinquish some confidence back into his voice. He was unsuccessful.

            "Matsuoka-Sen-Senpai...I..." She began, at a loss for words.

            "Take your time, Ai..."

            "Um...I don't think that it's yours." She awkwardly added, shaking her head.

            Rin felt a thousand flames go off inside him instantaneously. _What the fuck_?! Ai was sleeping around? After all the trust he put in her?! After all the love and devotion he put into their relationship?! After everything he told her about his life — his father, his Iwatobi friends — and he wasn't even the father of her own baby?! Rin growled and tried to keep his anger under control, but he was a time bomb waiting to go off. He grimaced and looked into Ai's worried eyes.

            "Is it Mikoshiba's?" Rin whispered, closing his eyes.

            "Is it Mikoshiba-Senpai's? Um...I guess it could be...but I'm not really around his room that much to know." Ai offered, crossing her legs, seeming a bit relieved yet on edge.

            Needless to say, Rin _lost_ it.

            "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK IT BELONGS TO?!" Rin hollered, throwing his hands up into the air and pacing.

            Ai fell back against her wall, tears spilling out of her eyes. Why was her senpai —  or more importantly — her _boyfriend_ screaming at  her? She bit her lip and let out small sobs.

            "I'm sorry, Matsuoka-Senpai! I couldn't help myself!" She wailed, burying her face in her comforter.

            "You couldn't help yourself? Ai, I'm your fucking _boyfriend_! That's one of the reasons that I'm fucking here for! Are you _serious_?! Anytime you wanted it, I was _here_! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to resist the urge to do so every single night?!" Rin shouted, falling to his knees, absolutely winded.

            "I..." She began, absolutely confused. "I...what do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

            So _now_ she was playing coy?!

            "You know what I mean, Ai! I'm in love with you!" He exclaimed, letting out a choked sob. "I'm in love with you!" He reiterated, putting his face in his hands.

            Ai let out an audible gasp, absolutely taken aback. She slowly crawled down from her bunk and kneeled next to her lover, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

            "I thought that you would eventually want one with me..." Rin cried, pushing away from his girlfriend. "You even said that you'd want him to look like me."

            "Wait...what...Matsuoka-Senpai... _what_ do you think I've been hiding?" She asked, bewildered.

            "Don't play dumb with me, Nitori! You're pregnant, and you don't _even_ know who the damn father is!" Rin wailed loudly, standing up and looking away from Ai.

            Ai sat on the floor, speechless. _What_. Rin thought that _she_ was sleeping around with _someone else_ and was _pregnant_? Ai burst out laughing, falling onto her back. Rin sent her a demonic glare.

            "What the fuck are you-"

            "Matsuoka-Senpai, I'm _not_ pregnant!" She screeched, doubling over.

            "What? But you have all the symptoms-"

            "No, no! When I was out with Mikoshiba-Senpai, I separated from him since I wanted to get back to campus early to see you! When I got on the grounds I heard a mewing sound!" Ai exclaimed, climbing up to her bunk and gently pulling out a small blanket-wrapped object. "That's where I found Rin-Rin!" She cheered, standing across from the tearful Rin, unveiling a small black kitten with big red eyes, looking up at the man he was lovingly named after.

            "What." Rin breathed, taking the kitten into his hands.

            "Yeah! That's what I've been hiding, Matsuoka-Senpai! I know our dorms don't allow animals...but I couldn't let little Rin-Rin out there to defend himself. I haven't gotten around to asking Mikoshiba-Senpai if he was his kitten, and since I'm not in Mikoshiba-Senpai's room, I didn't know if Rin-Rin was his secret kitten or not." Ai explained fully, blushing at the huge misconception.

            Rin felt extremely dumb. Ai was rationing food for the kitten, and hiding him under her jackets and hoodies during the day to ensure that if he or another student walked into the dorm, they wouldn't see the small black kitten sleeping on Ai's bed. She got up super early in the morning to groom the kitten and make sure she could get out of the room before too much ruckus occurred. The little kitten was the reason why Ai couldn't sleep next to Rin as she did every single night! Rin let out an audible sigh of relief, putting the kitten down on the ground and yanking Ai forcefully into his arms.

            "Thank God!"

            "Matsuoka-Senpai...I can't breathe..." Ai struggled, giggling into his shoulder.

            "The next time you get a fucking cat, tell me!" Rin exclaimed, absolutely winded.

            "I will, Senpai." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

            The kitten clawed at Ai's knee and mewed loudly.

            "Hush, Rin-Rin." She smiled.

            "Wait, what?" Rin asked, finally able to pay full attention.

            "I named him Rin-Rin after you, Matsuoka-Senpai," Ai blushed several shades of red, "his eyes reminded me of you!" She exclaimed, nodding.

            "Wh-"

            "And he's really cuddly and he bites a lot..." She snickered, picking up the kitten and cradling him.

            Rin glared at his girlfriend and crossed his arms, looking away.

            " _Shut up_."


End file.
